


When the Day Met the Night

by TaraTyler



Series: Director Danvers [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shuffle Challenge, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based on the song of the same name by Panic! at the Disco





	When the Day Met the Night

Lucy never saw this coming and was surprised by how quickly those feelings came over her. Alex was a strong and amazing woman like no other she had ever met. She doubted if she would ever meet anyone like her again. Despite their rather extenuating circumstances, Lucy found herself liking Alex Danvers more and more every day. She was beginning to suspect the other woman might feel the same way about her.

Kara, as Supergirl, had a tendency to glance between Alex and Lucy, then look away giggling. Alex noticed, J’onn noticed, Lucy noticed, and even Vazquez noticed. None of them seemed to be ready to do anything about it.

“Have you ever played Supergirl target practice, Director Lane? It’s one of my favorite games.” Alex approached her with a wry and mischievous smile and the lawyer could tell that she was most definitely up to no good. However, Lucy Lane could use some mischief right about now.

“That sounds like a terrible idea, but if Supergirl herself is alright with it, I’m down.” Lucy shrugged and offered up a wry, charming grin. It was the very best one in her repertoire. She had been saving it for a special occasion. This seemed to be the exact perfect moment. “You are definitely going to have to explain how this game works to me.”

Outside, the sun was bright against the sand. Everything was tinted to glow a nice golden shade, though the two human women were baking in the summer’s sun. Supergirl was standing with a basket of something beneath a shade tree and a blanket laid out beneath covered with plates and bowls of different foods. The blonde superheroine shot them a happy and glittering smile. She gave them a half-bow before jumping up and flying away; leaving them alone.

“I did not do this, I swear. My evil little sister set this up.” Alex blushed deeply and stared down at her feet. “I am so sorry.”

“I’m not. This looks delicious.” Lucy was already sitting down and filling up her plate as though she knew this was going to happen, though Alex believed the surprise that had been in her eyes. “Nope... it’s definitely delicious. Yup.”

Lucy patted the place beside of her for Alex to join. She did rather hesitantly, but warmed up to the situation as soon as she realized Kara had included several of her favorites. Alex filled her plate and commiserated with Lucy about overstepping and somewhat manipulative sisters. Everyone knew of Lucy’s elder sister Lois, but Alex knew most of their friends weren’t aware of Lucy’s strained relationships with her and the general. Alex had a special ability to understand that particular conundrum.

Lucy tilted her head to lean back against Alex’s shoulder where the other woman was also leaning back against the tree. She wrapped one arm around Lucy’s shoulder and blessed her sister’s name mentally for tricking them both like this. Lucy felt good tucked in against her body, as though she fit like a puzzle piece. Alex felt warm; almost uncomfortably so, full and content. Lucy was sleepy and speaking softly as both women drifted, napping together as both women drifted, napping together after putting away dessert.

Kara landed as quietly as she possibly could nearby, stepped up to the sleeping pair and used a rare burst of superspeed out in the wild like this to pack up the leftover food and to put it in the freezer for later. She left a note with them l to let them know where it was being kept in case they wanted it. Kara kissed their foreheads once individually before flying away feeling quite pleased with herself.


End file.
